Medicine for Kaoru's Fever
by ws1016
Summary: Kaoru got a fever and hikaru is taking of him ! find out what will happen HIKARU X KAORU BROTHERLY LOVE FANFICTION DONT LIKE DONT READ !


_**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINES**_

* * *

*alarm ringing*

"hnn.." hikari groaned as he struggled trying to sleep more "kaoru.." he mumbled but it seems like that he got no response "kaoru..the phone" he tried once again , 'it's weird , usually kaoru would be awake' he though as he worriedly woke up to check on his twins after he turn off the alarm

"kaoru?" he shook his younger twin "kaoru !" he said a bit louder

"hi..karu?" the other said when he's started to awake

"are you alright?" he asked kaoru as he brought his hand to feel the other's the other's temperature

"you're burning up !" he exclaimed

"no..I'm alright , it just a cold , they'll heal in no time " kaoru panted "anyway let's go , hikaru , we're gonna be late" kaoru tried to get out from their shared king sized bed and walk toward the bathroom , hikaru can only stare at his brother

*Sound of things falling*

"kaoru!" the older of the two rushed to the bathroom to set what happened , as soon as he arrived , he saw his younger brother on the floor and the things (such as shampoo , etc) falling.

"kaoru! You okay?" panicly he asked as he rushed toward his brother's side

"yes, sorry , hikaru , just a bit dizzy , anyway we gotta hu-"

"no! we're not going to school today!" hikaru cut off kaoru's word

"but the host-"

"I'll tell them later , let's t you to the bed first"

"hikaru.."

Hikaru lift kaoru up , princess style as he brought him back to their bed

"how do you feel,kaoru?" hikaru asked as he placed his brother down softly , with a hint of worry on his voice

"i..just a bit dizzy, that's all" kaoru said , try to cheer his big brother

"don't lie , kaoru , it's about your condition" hikaru stated firmly causing kaoru to look down "now, tell me , kaoru" hikaru said with a softer voice as he stroked his brother's cheek

"I'm cold..and kind of dizzy , my head hurts" he answered truthfully

"I see, then rest up , kaoru"

"hikaru" he called

"hmm?" the other hummed in response

"why don't you go to school?"

"I've to take care of you"

"but we have maid servant" kaoru reasoned

"I won't let them touch you !" hikaru answered back

"but , haruhi-"

"there's tamaki , hani-senpai and the others"

"but you like her , right ? when I'm at home you shouldn't worry about m-"

"kaoru ! even though 'IF' I like her , she can beat you , kaoru ! kaoru and haruhi is a different matter ! I don't love her ! but I do love you, kaoru" hikaru blurted out

"hika-"

"that's why I'm not going !"

"you're so stubborn" kaoru laughed softly and ruffled his brother's hair

"you too, we're twins after all" hikaru hold his twins hand "now go to sleep, I'll be sure to inform the host club"

"okay , I'm sorry , hikaru"

"mmn..it's okay" he smiled as he shook his head

As soon as the conversation ended , kaoru fall asleep , holding his twin's hand

"now " hikaru said as he used his other hand to grab his phone to contact a certain blonde

"ah..president" he greeted when the other pick up "oh ? hani-senpai?"

*host club side*

"eh? Kao-chan is sick?!" the sentence that blurted out from hani's mouth gained the other's attention

"what?! " tamaki shouted

"ah..yes..leave it to me , hika-chan , thank you for the information , take care , hika-chan~" honey said as he hung up

"what happened,hani-senpai?" haruhi rushed over to the small blonde

"it seems that kao-chan caught a cold and hika-chan is taking care of him" he explained

"but, they got a maid servant , right? Why don't hikaru come to school and get the maid servant take care of kaoru?" haruhi asked innocently

"well, that just show how strong the bond between them are" kyoya answered

" I see" haruhi just smiled and nodded as he get back to her work

"tamaki , why don't we tell the information to the princesses?" kyoya said to the blonde 'father'

"you're right , I almost forgot to do so" tamaki said as he stood up and cleared his throat "ahem ! attention please , princesses , our hikaru and kaoru , will not be here because kaoru fell sick , we're sorry for our costumers that was waiting for them" with that he ended the announcement

Many of their costumers seems to be dissapointd because of the twin's absent , but they know that it can't be helped , so they just pray for they for their twin host health

*Hiitachin's Mansion , 12:30 AM*

Kaoru who was still asleep until a second ago , wake up and discovered his brother beside him who's sleeping soundly , holding his hand , he smiled and shook his brother up

"Hikaru.." he called softly and shook him harder

"ngh.." he groaned as he tried to get up slowly , he blinked his eyes

"good afternoon, hikaru" kaoru smiled

"goos after-ah ! kqoru! You okay ?!" the older twin panicked as soon as he was fully awake

"calm down , hikaru , look I'm fi-" kaoru's word was cut when suddenly he collapsed to his brother's lap

"kaoru!"

"guess, I'm not fine then" he laughed softly

"kaoru.." hikaru brought his hands to his and kaoru's forehead , comparing the temperature

"your fever haven't go down.. should I call the doctor?" hikaru try to grab his phone but kaoru prevent him to do so as he shook his head softly

"no need, it's just a cold" he smiled

"but ..alright , I understand , anyway , you should take a shower and eat"

"yeah , but I'm tired , hikaru" kaoru whined

"good grief , you're such a child , here , I'll carry you " hikaru turned on his back , signaling the other to climb up and the complied gladly

"sankyuu , hikaru"

As he carried kaoru to the bathroom he olaced kaoru inside the tub and walk toward the door , to leave , but kaou're voice stop him

"hikaru" kaoru called in small voice

"yes?" he turned to face his twin

"why don't we .." kaoru paused and looked down , his face flushed "take a shower to..gether?" he mumbled

A smirk spread across hikaru's lips "I can't hear you , kaoru" hikaru smirked

"don't lie hikaru , we know you hear me" he pouted

"ahahah , sorry , kaoru , your expression just now is so cute, I can't help but to tease you" hikaru laughed

"then c'mere" kaoru signaled his older brother as hikaru come inside the tub together

Hikaru turned the shower on and the two of them bathed in hot water

"feeling better, kaoru?"

"yeah" kaoru answered , closing his eyes , suddenly hikaru got an idea as he lifted his younger twin onto his lap

"hikaru? What're you doing?" surprised , kaoru asked

"nothing , just let's stay like this a few more minute" hikaru smirked and stroke the other's cheek and purposely grinding their member together

"ngh!" kaoru yelped "hi-hikaru !" he squeaked when hikaru grabbed his member rubbing it with his own

"you know , kaoru"

"what?"

"they said sex will help to cure the fever " he smirked

"wha-! Don't joke around , hikaru ! what is- what if you caught my cold?!"

"then it's okay , we'll skip school again"

"you've gotta be joking !"

"now , prepare yourself, love , I'll make it fast " hikaru thrusted in two fingers and started scissoring and stretching

"h-hikaru ! i-it's h-hurt!"

"bear with it for awhile, we don't have any lubricant here"

Suddenly kaoru jumped a little

"what's wrong?"

"hi-hikaru" he turned to face his brother "the ..water" he blushed

"do you prefer to do it without water?" kaoru just nodded quietly

After awhile , the water's all drained out as they continued their little 'activity' and ended up doing it 4 times

.

Kaoru's cold and fever is healed down , but again , the two of them take a day off , why ? because the younger one's hip ins throbbing after their 'activity' yesterday

And Tamaki on the other hand is ragging while cursing the two twins


End file.
